Teache me
by Castiel-SPN156-Dean
Summary: UA ..Dean vient juste d'avoir son diplome et peut maintenant enseigner.. Alors qu'il arrive à Mc Kinley , il va tout de suite tomber sous le charme de Castiel Novak...


**_Hi !_**

**_J'ai eu l'idée de cet os sur Tumblr , j'ai vu beaucoup de fan art sur une UA ou Dean et Castiel seraient professeurs donc me voila :)_**

**_J'espere que cela vous plaira :).. Je vous attends sur ma nouvelle fic Black Eagle!_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p>Dean ne tenait plus en place. Depuis qu'il avait décroché son diplôme pour être professeur , il était surexcité à l'idée d'enseigner l'Histoire. Il avait toujours voué une passion à tout ce qui était historique. Son avenir professionnel était déjà tracé depuis plusieurs années.<p>

Il avait été embauché a Mc Kinley et il trépignait d'impatience. Ces stages s'étaient superbement bien passé et il voulait vraiment commencer à donner cours. Il gara l'Impala dans le parking devant l'école , il sourit lorsqu'il vit sa place réservée.

Il prit sa sacoche ainsi que sa veste et se dirigea vers l'école secondaire. Il rentra rapidement et fut accueilli par une jolie blonde prénommée Johanna. Elle lui intima de la suivre et lui montra un peu les couloirs.

Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses fesses lorsqu'elle avança. Il hocha la tête d'approbation et rit de lui même. Décidément il ne changerait jamais!

Dean observait chaque recoins pour être sur de ne pas se perdre dès le premier jour. Il fut soulagé de voir de nombreux panneaux bordés le couloir. Il remarqua aussi les numéros mis en rouge au dessus des portes , ainsi que les horaires sur le coté.

Il évoluait dans le couloir lorsqu'il se figea. Il entendit une voix d'un ton grave s'élever. Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers ou la voix se portait. Il s'arrêta face à la classe.

Un homme du même âge que lui y donnait cours. Il portait une chemise grise en dessous de son pull d'un gris clair. Ses cheveux en pétards étaient noirs, ils étaient tellement désordonnés qu'on aurait cru qu'il venait de se réveiller.

Dean fut étonné de l'enthousiasme qu'il mettait dans ses paroles , il jeta un coup d'oeil aux élèves et vit qu'il était complètement attiré par l'histoire du jeune professeur.

Il bougea des mains et de la tête tout en continuant à parler. Il sourit en même temps que les élèves. Le professeur en se retournant vers le tableau croisa son regard. Dean ne sut pas combien de temps il resta fixé dans le regard bleuté de cet homme mais il fut ramené à la réalité par Johanna.

Elle se racla la gorge et l'invita à poursuivre la visite. Il toussa pour reprendre contenance et la suivit. Il ne vit le regard du brun le suivre. Dean coursa un peu pour se mettre au même niveau que la blonde.

Il lui posa la question qu'il lui taraudait l'esprit depuis plusieurs instants.

- Euh c'était qui ce prof? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix

- Professeur Novak , il donne cours de religion à Mc Kinley depuis deux ans maintenant.. dit-il en souriant

- Pourquoi vous souriez?

- Je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt craquant mais bon je suis pas son type donc voila...

- Pas son type? demanda-t-il étonné

Il était pratiquement sur que Johanna pouvait plaire à n'importe qui. C'est que ce Novak devait vraiment être difficile.

- Oui je n'ai pas de barbes ou de beaux abdos.. dit-elle en riant

- Oh...répondit-il en tiquant

Elle aquiesca de la tête et lui montra un bureau. Il lut l'inscription " Directrice Ellen Harvelle".

- Voici le bureau de ma mère , la directrice de cette école.. Je vous en prie entrez elle vous attend

Il lui sourit et se tourna vers elle.

- Johanna?

- Oui?

- Si on se tutoyait? sourit-il

- Ok mais appelle moi Jo alors.. dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil

- Ok ca marche.

Il entra ensuite dans le bureau après avoir toqué. Il se retrouva face à la directrice de l'école. Elle lui désigna la chaise et il y prit place.

- Dean Winchester... Vous venez ici pour enseigner l'Histoire au premier et deuxième degré c'est bien cela?

- Oui Madame..

- Je vous en prie appelez moi Ellen , madame ca me vieillit trop...

- D'accord..Mad.. Ellen

Elle retira ses lunettes et regarda le nouveau professeur.

- Ma fille vous a fait la visite guidée?

- Oui elle m'a bien fait faire le tour...

- Très bien , je n'ai rien à ajouter pour l'instant... Voici votre horaire de cours...

Elle lui tendit le papier ainsi que son journal de classe. Il le mit dans son cartable et se leva. Il donna une poignée de main à la directrice et sortit en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

Dean partit tout de suite en direction de sa première classe. Il eut un petit coup de stress quand la cloche retentit mais il se détendit bien vite lorsqu'il vit les sourires des élèves.

Sa matinée se passa très bien. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de croiser le professeur Novak. Midi arriva , il rangea sa sacoche dans son casier et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs.

Il se retrouva perdu lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce , la plupart de ses collègues étaient déja attablé et mangeaient en parlant. Il fit le tour de la pièce et ne sut pas quoi faire. Il sursauta lorsqu'une rousse fit son apparition devant lui.

- Hey mais tu es le petit nouveau.. Enfin pas petit mais tu me comprends.. ricana-t-elle

- Euh oui c'est moi je suis suppose..

- Je me présente Charlie Bradbury , prof d'informatique .. dit-elle en tendant la main

- Dean Winchester , nouveau prof d'histoires.. répondit-il en poignant dans sa main

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Dean et bienvenue à Mc Kinley

- Merci..

- Tu as prévu de manger avec quelqu'un en particulier? posa-t-elle

- Euh non je.. Je suis tout seul

- Oh ben viens a notre table...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le choix et lui prit le bras pour l'emmener vers la table du fond ou deux personnes étaient déja presentes.

- Dean je te présente Dorothy la merveilleuse prof de gym et Crowley le prof de philo...

Il les salua d'un signe de main et s'attabla alors que Charlie présentait son profil a la bande. Tout en sortant ces tartines , il vit que Charlie portait un t-shirt avec le portrait d'Hermione. Alors il faisait à une geek pourquoi est ce que cela ne l'étonnait pas?

Ils déjeunaient tranquillement lorsque Dean s'arrêta de manger lorsque Novak entra dans la pièce. Il posa son sandwich dans sa boite et le regarda évoluer dans la pièce. Il le vit se diriger vers la table à l'entrée ou une petite brune l'attendait.

- Castiel Novak.. souffla Charlie a son oreille

Il sortit de sa contemplation et se tourna vers Charlie.

- Hein? demanda-t-il perdu

- Il s'appelle Castiel Novak et la fille à coté de lui c'est Lisa Braeden la prof d'art d'ex..

- Je t'ai rien demandé.. râla-t-il en reprenant sa tartine

- Je sais mais tes yeux parlaient pour toi.. ricana-t-elle avant de reprendre sa blague sur le phoque

Il ne participa pas à la conversation, râlant un peu de s'être fait chopé si facilement. Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder le brun sans succès , il garda le regard rivé sur lui pendant presque tous le repas.

Il se leva en même temps que les autres , délaissant ses restes. Il les suivit tout en jetant un dernier regard au brun.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sa première de travail fut courte , il travailla seulement quelques heures répartis sur la semaine. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au prof de religion. Il l'avait sans arrêt dans la tête.

Durant les premiers jours , il avait été décontenancé en remarquant qu'il pensait sans arrêt à un mec. Lui qui courait les filles depuis son plus jeune age , avait un mec graver dans l'esprit.

Il s'était plusieurs questions avant de finalement abandonner. Ca servait a rien de réfléchir sur le sujet , il est vrai qu'il était pas gay et n'avait jamais regardé un homme avec envie. Mais Castiel avait tout bouleverse en un seul regard.

Il se souvint de toutes les fois ou sa mère lui avait parlé du coup foudre pour son père. Elle lui avait confié quand un regard , elle avait su que ce serait l'homme de sa vie. Et même s'il ne s'y attendait pas que ca tombe sur un homme voila l'histoire qu'il attendait depuis longtemps.

Bien sur il avait déjà eu des coups de coeurs dans sa vie mais pour Castiel c'était tout autre. Tout était décuplé , il avait fallu d'un seul regard pour qu'il sente des papillons prendre leur envol dans son ventre et son coeur se serrer tellement qu'il était touché.

Et cela grandissait de jour en jour. On aurait presque dit une physcopathe , il guettait chaque allée-venues de Castiel dans les couloirs. Il repérait les classes ou il donnait cours pour le croiser.

Il était devenu dingue et était terriblement heureux à chaque fois qu'il croisait son chemin. Néanmoins il ne savait pas quoi penser de la reaction de Castiel. Ce dernier ne lui donnait aucune attention parfois a peine un regard. Et si Dean ne le faisait pas exprès il ne se croisait pas , comme si Castiel l'évitait.

Il ricana face à sa bêtise pourquoi le jeune homme l'éviterait? C'était complètement stupide. Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs , il remarqua une affiche sur le mur. Il s'approcha et vit que l'affiche parlait du bal d'Hiver.

La fête aurait lieu dans le lycée et tous les gens voulant venir , y étaient les bienvenus. Il eut soudain une idée. Il attendait depuis maintenant une semaine une bonne occasion d'inviter Castiel.

Et la voila, il n'avait qu'a lui proposer d'aller au bal avec lui. Il sourit face à son idée , c'est d'un pas rapide qu'il se dirigea vers sa classe. Ce midi il demanderait à Castiel Novak de sortir.

Il fut content d'entendre la sonnette retentir. Le temps de midi avait commencé. Il marcha d'une démarche rapide en direction de la cafeta ria. Il s'assit vite fait à la table et fit même sursauter Charlie.

- Et bien tu es speed aujourd'hui..

- Désolé Charlie mais je suis nerveux..

- Alors c'est aujourd'hui le grand jour ou tu vas te lancer?

- De quoi est ce que tu parles?

- Ben tu vas aller trouver Novak non? posa-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de sa soupe

- Euh ouais.. Comment tu le sais?

- Le sourire idiot qui trône sur ta tronche Deano.. intervint Crowley

- J'ai pas de sourires idiot... rala-t-il

- Oh si tu en as.. sourit Dorothy

- Tu as le même que moi quand je vois ma merveilleuse Dothy en short.. ricana Charlie en prenant la main de sa copine

Dorothy rougit un peu avant de caresser la main de l'informaticienne.

- Alors c'est quoi ton plan? questionna Charlie

- Je vais lui demander de m'accompagner au bal d'Hiver..

- Oh c'est bien pensé.. fit remarqué Crowley

- Oui.. Bien joué Dean.. ajouta Charlie

- Vous êtes sur? demanda-t-il

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Il sourit nerveusement avant de piquer un chewing-gum gum à Crowley. Il guetta l'entrée de la cafet avec attention. Il sentit son coeur faire un arrêt lorsque Castiel passa la porte.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air en le bouffant des yeux. Il se tourna vers Charlie.

- Tu irais quand toi?

- Attends qu'il mange un peu.. Tu as qu'a attendre qu'il est presque fini comme cela tu lui sautes pas dessus.. Meme si je sais que tu en meurs d'envies..

- Ca se voit tant que ca? demanda-t-il inquiet

- Moi je le vois mais tous le monde sait que je suis pas comme tous le monde...

- Ca s'est sur.. commenta-t-il

Il fit comme lui avait conseillé Charlie. Il attendit une vingtaine de minutes , la pièce était maintenant presque vide a part sa table et celle de Castiel toujours accompagné de Lisa.

Il essuya ses mains sur son pantalon et décida de se lever. Il entendit un "Bonne chance!" murmuré par Charlie avant de se diriger vers la table de Novak. Il souffla pour calmer son stress et marcha d'un pas lent.

Il s'arrêta devant et respira profondément. Il vit Lisa le regarder et il fut surpris de voir comme de l'encouragement dans son regard. Il se lanca au bout de quelques instants.

- Salut.. dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Lisa répondit directement à sa salutation mais Castiel resta muet. Il répondit quelques secondes plus tard à cause d'un coup de pied pas du tout discret de la prof d'art d'ex.

- Salut répondit-il

Dean tenta de contrôler les frissons qui lui traversèrent l'échine au son de sa voix. Il se reprit rapidement sous le regard bienveillant de Lisa.

- Désolé de te déranger quand tu manges mais je...Je voulais savoir si...Si ca t'intéresserait de m'accompagner au bal d'Hiver?

Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. Il avait un peu bégayé mais le regard d'encouragement l'avait aidé a poursuivre. Il sentait son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine , il tapait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir et atterrir sur le plateau de Castiel.

Castiel le regarda vite fait avant de baisser la tête a nouveau.

- Ton invitation me fait très plaisir mais...Mais je me dois de refuser..

Dean ouvrit la bouche avant de la fermer. Son coeur se serra douloureusement si bien qu'il mit sa main sur son pectoral. Putain cela faisait atrocement mal?

Il continua d'observer le brun silencieux. Il restait sans voix et ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'est Lisa qui parlait pour lui.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? dit-elle en haussant la voix.

- Lisa! prévint-il

- Mais tu es dingue..

- J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un.. dit-il d'une voix forte

Dean vit Lisa secouer la tête rageusement avant que Castiel reprenne.

- Merci beaucoup mais ce sera non..

Il aquiesca de la tête bêtement vu que Castiel ne le regardait même pas.

- Pas.. Pas grave.. Bon.. Bonne journée..

Il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce sous les yeux étonnés de ses compagnons. Il entendit Lisa élever la voix mais déjà il était loin. Alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir il fut coupé dans sa progression par Charlie.

Elle lui prit le bras et le tourna face à elle.

- Hey qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pars comme un voleur?

- Il.. Il a dit non Charlie! dit-il en colère

- Quoi? demanda-t-elle en faisant les gros yeux

- J'aurais du reconnaître les signes , il en avait rien a foutre de moi.. Tous ces regards c'était que mon imagination et maintenant je viens de me ridiculiser devant lui.. Je suis vraiment très con..

- Je comprends pas.. avoua-t-il

- Peut-être parce qu'il a rien a comprendre... dit-il en haussant le ton

- Non je veux dire je comprends pas parce que tu lui plais..

- Arrête tes conneries Charlie..

- Mais c'est la vérité Dean.. dit-elle offusquée

Il s'assit dos contre un casier et Charlie se laissa tomber à ses cotés.

- Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois te regarder Dean.. Ce regard était tellement... Je...Je saurais même pas te décrire mais je te jure que Novak était pas indifférent..

- Ben tu as du se tromper car il y a va avec quelqu'un déjà..

- Quoi Novak est avec quelqu'un?

- Oui.. répondit-il amèrement

- Étonnant... commenta-t-elle

- Pourquoi?

- Et bien la dernière personne avec qui il est sorti s'appelait Rick et il donnait cours de gym , Rick était un connard qui s'est foutu de lui.. Ils se sont séparés il y a quatre mois.. Ça jasé partout dans le bahut... Le pauvre était vraiment pas bien...

- Ben apparemment il a trouvé quelqu'un..

- Je suis désolé Dean..

- Ouais.. Ça m'attendra à craquer aussi vite...

Il se releva et tendit sa main pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

- Tu vas quand même y aller?

- Je sais pas..

- Tu as qu'a venir avec moi et Dothy et on dansera à trois..

- Danser avec deux filles tu me tentes toi...

- C'est a ce moment la que tu regrettes qu'on soit lesbiennes hein... ria-t-elle

- Non ca me déranges pas vraiment.. sourit-il doucement

- Oh tu es dégouttant... ria-t-elle

Elle lui prit le bras et ils retrouvèrent Crowley et Dothy à la salle de profs.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Le vendredi arriva. Dean s'était finalement laissé tenter par la sortie avec les filles. Il avait revêtu un costume d'un vert kaki, Charlie lui avait ordonné cette couleur car elle venait toutes les deux en vert pomme. Il avait rit avant d'accepter. Elle avait rajouté qu'en plus ca irait parfaitement avec ses yex.

Il se trouvait dans sa voiture. Il venait d'arriver devant la maison de la rousse. Il sortit et prit les deux roses qu'il venait d'acheter. Il sonna et fut happé par les bras de Charlie.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue lorsqu'elle vit les roses. Il la tendit a Dorothy et rentra. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Vous êtes très belles les filles..

- Merci mon poulet! Toi tu es très élégant..

- Merci. Vous êtes prêtes?

- On attendait que toi

Elle prirent leurs manteaux et Dean leur ouvrit la porte. Elles l'attendirent sous le perron et ils descendirent les marches ensemble. Les jeunes femmes prirent place à l'arrière.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la fête. Il se gara à sa place habituelle et prit ses deux amies par le bras. Il les accompagna à intérieure. La salle avait tout été redécorée , des lumières bleues tamisaient la pièce. Des grêlons en plastiques pendaient du plafond et de la fausse neige se trouvait un peu partout , de longs drapeaux bleus clairs surplombaient le haut.

Après avoir observé la pièce , il les amena vers une table ou ils prirent place. Il s'absenta en direction du bar pour prendre trois ponchs. Il se détesta lorsqu'il ausculta la pièce à la recherche de Castiel. Il secoua la tête et remercia la jeune serveuse pour les verres.

Il partit rejoindre ses deux amies qui parlaient calmement. Il ne remarqua même qu'il s'était sur la chaise qui faisait face à l'entrée de la salle de gym. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte , il analysait chaque personne entrant dans la fête.

Alors qu'il écoutait d'une oreille discrète la conversation des filles , il le vit entrer. Il était absolument époustouflant dans son costume bleu marine , il regardait partout dans la pièce. Apparemment il cherchait quelqu'un.

Dean détourna le regard difficilement , il se sentait triste tout a coup. Il ne vit pas le regard de Castiel le fixer à quelques mètres de lui.

Castiel en avait vu des vertes et des pas murs après la demande de Dean. Lisa ne l'avait pas lâché et l'avait bousculé toute la fin de la journée. Il mentait en disant qu'il ne trouvait pas Dean attirant mais il n'avait jamais que cela.

Il se revoyait l'année passée lorsque Rick avait débarqué dans le lycée. Il était très séduisant et charmant , il l'avait rapidement dragué et il était tombé sous son charme. Il avait bien ou un moment ou il s'était demandé pourquoi ce gars s'intéressait à lui. Mais il avait vite arrêter de se prendre la tête et avait juste profité du moment.

Ils étaient restés 5 mois ensemble et Castiel avait de profonds sentiments pour lui. Mais Rick s'était révélé être un dragueur invétéré et draguait tous les garcons qu'il voyait. Si bien qu'un jour , Castiel l'avait surpris en train d'embrasse Jim Peters un redoublant de 19 ans.

Il l'avait quitté sur le champs le coeur en miette. Rick l'avait insulté en lui disant qu'on ne le quittait pas, Castiel avait simplement pris ses affaires et était parti. Quelques jours plus tard , Rick avait démissionné et avait quitté la ville.

Alors quand il vit Dean arriver avec son magnifique sourire et ces yeux verts , il prit peur. Il avait ressenti tellement de choses lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard mais il ne voulait pas souffrir à nouveau alors il s'était mis à l'éviter.

Il avait bien vu l'intêret que le nouveau lui portait. Il lui souriait dès qu'il le croisait ce qui arrivait de plus en plus d'ailleurs depuis 2 jours. Il baissait la tête à chaque fois qu'il le savait tout près , c'était très simple à savoir puisque son coeur s'accélérait soudainement.

Il sentait que Dean ne faisait que le regarder lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le regarder aussi , sinon il savait qu'il serait perdu. Tout avait commencé par de simple regard avec Rick et il avait fini par souffrir atrocement. Pourquoi Dean serait différent? Lui aussi il partirait et il se retrouverait seul et déprimé. Alors il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de souffrir à nouveau..

Et puis vint le jour ou Dean lui demanda de l'accompagner au bal. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.. Le jeune Winchester peina avec ces mots pour finalement réussir à lui proposer de venir à son bras à la fête.

Il était resté silencieux quelques instants ne savant pas quoi répondre. Il sentait le regard de Dean et de Lisa le sonder. Il était complètement perdu entre sa raison et son cœur. Alors que son cœur hurlait Oui!, son cerveau quand à lui refusait...

Il jeta un regard vers Dean et fut perturbé lorsqu'il vit une énorme honnêteté dans son regard ainsi que de la crainte. Il baissa rapidement le regard et répondit non. Lisa commença sa crise tandis que Dean partait.

Après une énorme dispute entre les deux amis , Castiel avait révélé ces craintes.

- Il n'est pas Rick! avait-elle lâche

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ! Ça fait seulement une semaine qu'il est là!

- Parce que je sens ces choses la Castiel! Et ne dis pas que c'est pas vrai , je t'avais dit que Rick était un salaud dès le départ.. Je sais que c'est encore frais mais Castiel.. Dean est quelqu'un de bien..

- Non... Tu n'en sais rien..

- Je le vois chaque jour te regarder comme si tu étais la plus belle merveille du monde Castiel.. Je te jure que si un mec me regardait comme cela... Je l'épouserais... Il est sincère dans ses intentions et tu l'as brisé lorsque tu as refusé son invitation.. dit-elle d'une voix douce

Elle posa sa main sur celle de son ami.

- Tu sais bien que je ne te dirais pas cela si je n'en étais pas sur Castiel... Je sais que c'est fou mais il est dingue de toi , je l'ai vu de suite..

- Mais pourquoi? posa-t-il en la regardant

- Ah ça , c'est pas à moi de répondre... Mais je crois que ton sourire et ton regard y sont pour quelque chose..

Elle lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Il se recula et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire Lisa?

- Que veux tu faire? répondit-il du tac au tac

- Je.. Qu'est ce que tu ferais à ma place?_  
><em>

- C'est pas sur moi qu'il a craqué... Mais si j'étais toi moi j'irais à la fête et je lui sauterais dessus..

Il ria avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Merci Lisa!

- De rien mon beau!

C'est donc ainsi qu'il s'était mis d'accord pour aller à la fête. Il avait regardé fébrilement tout ces costumes avant de paniquer en voyant qu'il n'en n'avait pas un qu'il lui plaisait vraiment.

Il sonna totalement paniqué à Lisa. Elle lui répondit rapidement et lui dit simplement d'ouvrir la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit , il vit sa meilleure toute sourire sur le pas de la porte. Un costume bien au chaud dans un plastique.

- Je savais que tu aurais besoin d'aide alors j'ai pris de l'avance.

Il sourit et elle lui tendit le costume. Et maintenant il se retrouve au milieu de la foule, cherchant Dean du regard. Il le repéra de suite. Le Winchester était attablé avec Charlie et Dorothy.

Il tritura ses mains tout en marchant en direction du jeune homme. Il y arriva bien trop rapidement , durant son avancée il avait espéré trouver une manière de l'aborder mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait à coté de sa table complètement silencieux. Charlie se racla la gorge et lui montrant Castiel d'un signe de tête. Castiel se perdit ensuite dans le regard vert de Dean.

Il perdit la parole pendant quelques instants , se noyant dans ces yeux. Dean fronça les sourcils alors que Castiel cherchait ses mots.

- Bonsoir.. finit-il par lacher

- Salut.. répondit-il en le quittant pas du regard

- Euh je... Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour j'ai..

- Il y a pas de soucis , c'est juste que je savais pas que tu étais avec quelqu'un

Dean baissa les yeux un moment avant d'affronter son regard à nouveau.

- Je... J'ai menti..

- Quoi?

- Je suis avec personne... Alors je.. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien .. Danser avec moi?

Il fut le premier étonné par sa question. Il vit que ce fut le cas aussi pour Dean.

- Tu m'invites à danser? répéta-t-il

- Euh oui... Mais si tu veux pas .. C'est pas grave je comprendrais... finit-il d'une petite voix

- Non.. Non je veux bien c'est jusque..

- Oh arrête de jaser Dean et va danser! intervint Charlie

Castiel rougit doucement tandis que Dean se levait. Il tendit maladroitement sa main à Castiel qui la pris sans hésiter. Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse et comme par hasard , un slow démarra.

Dean posa une des ses mains sur les reins de Castiel et prit l'autre dans la sienne pour démarrer la danse. Ils dansèrent calmement l'un contre l'autre. Castiel se sentit tellement bien qu'il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Winchester.

Des petits papillons prirent leur envol dans le ventre du professeur d'Histoire. Castiel s'éloigna de lui et ils se firent face. Dean le regarda droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que son regard dévie vers ses lèvres.

Il se machouilla la sienne et mordit sa langue. Il vit Castiel baisser les yeux vers ses lèvres. Il n'eut pas le temps de vraiment réagir , Castiel avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser mit sans dessus le Winchester. Il avait embrassé beaucoup de filles dans sa vie mais bordel , il n'avait jamais connu autant de sensations dans un seul. Castiel ouvrit sa bouche et ils lièrent leurs langues délicatement.

Dean le rapprocha de lui en posant sa main sur nuque. Castiel quant à lui avait faufilé sa main en dessous de son veston et caressait sa chute des reins. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes avant que l'air manque.

Dean fut époustouflé lorsqu'il vit le visage de Castiel. Ces cheveux étaient encore plus en désordre a cause de ces mains , ces yeux brillaient et ces lèvres étaient rougies pas les baisers.

Castiel sourit grandement avant de se nicher dans son cou. Dean sourit avant le serrer contre lui et de reprendre la danse. Il rit doucement lorsqu'il vit Charlie lui faire pouce levé.

Il serra plus fortement Castiel contre lui et profita de l'instant. Bordel il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie!

* * *

><p><strong><em> Voila :)<em>**

**_Alors qu'avez vous penser de cet os?_**

**_A bientot!_**


End file.
